vinesaucefandomcom-20200213-history
Maglir
"You've stolen from the Fighters Guild!" - Maglir Maglir, also known as xXMaglir666darksephiroth420Xx and Dumblir, is Bulk Bogan's nemesis in Joel's Oblivion streams. Bogan first encountered Maglir during Joel's 5th Oblivion stream, when Bogan had to complete a Fighters Guild contract which Maglir defaulted on. During part 6 Bogan was contracted to rid a nearby cave of a group of bandits with the help of Maglir. History First Encounter Modryn Oreyn, a member of the Fighters Guild in the city of Chorrol, gave Bulk Bogan the task of completing a contract which Maglir had defaulted on. Maglir had to recover a journal from a mine. After retrieving the book from the skeleton-infested mine, Bogan returned to Maglir and promised to tell Modryn that Maglir had found it. He then returned to Chorrol, but not before stealing Maglir's pants. In Chorrol Bogan broke his promise by telling Modryn that Maglir hadn't found the journal. Second Encounter During another Fighters Guild quest Bulk was given the task of eliminating a group of thieves holed up in a mine near Anvil. Bogan also had to work together with Maglir to complete the contract. After clearing out the mine Joel noticed that there were several arrows sticking out of Maglir's body from the fight. He decided to help him by pickpocketing the arrows. After the successful attempt Bogan talked to Maglir, who uttered his catchphrase, "You've stolen from the Fighters Guild!". Bogan then had to travel to Chorrol to talk to Vilena Donton, who told him to bring her 20 bear pelts to be reinitiated into the guild. Joel was very angry at Maglir and decided to continue the main quest instead. Bogan travelled to Kvatch with Maglir. During a fight with some bandits he accidentally punched his companion, which made him attack Bogan and also attracted a local imperial guard. Bogan decided to continue towards Kvatch, Maglir and the guard still following him. He then entered an Oblivion Gate, in the hopes that Maglir would follow him into the gate, which he eventually did. Bogan ran through the realm of Oblivion and managed to take its sigil stone, thus closing the gate. The Oblivion incident also created a miniature clone of Maglir called Bablir. After closing the gate Bogan returned to Chorrol to give Vilena the bear pelts, which he previously acquired through the use of console commands. He then travelled to Anvil to turn in the quest and receive the reward, but before that Joel wanted to return a family heirloom which he had found in the cave the thieves where hiding in. Since it was nighttime he tried to break into the house the owner of the heirloom was residing in. The attempt failed because Maglir snitched on Bogan, which resulted in Joel becoming so angry that he changed Maglir's name with console commands. He originally wanted to call him "Maglir the Snitch" but had to opt for "xXMaglir666darksephiroth420Xx" instead because of keyboard issues. He later renamed him to "Dumblir" and then back to Maglir. After turning in the contract Joel killed Maglir multiple times for his own amusement. He also disabled Maglir's essentiality in the console and toyed with the thought of killing him for good, but decided against it after finding out that Maglir returns in a later quest. But Joel also promised that he was "going to get Maglir killed in one way or another". Before departing on his next quest Bogan gave Bablir some friends, a plate, a head of lettuce, a bottle of ale, a shepherd's pie, a skull and an hourglass (both symbols for his unavoidable death) and a shovel (in case Bogan wants to get rid of him). Third Encounter Later on during the 7th stream Bogan found out that Maglir had defaulted on yet another contract and was then given the task to talk to Maglir in Bravil. There he went to the local inn, where he found Maglir, who had changed his name to Bablir. When Bulk confronted him about the contract Bablir stated that he had left the Fighters Guild to join the Blackwood Company, the guild's competitor. He also didn't give Bogan any further information about the defaulted contract because Bulk had ratted him out to Oreyn. When Bogan asked him about rumors he asked if Bulk had heard about the Daedra attack on Kvatch, much to Joel's displeasure, who again contemplated killing Bablir. Category:Characters Category:Joel